Targeted delivery of an active agent provides for an increased concentration of the active agent in some parts of the body relative to others. Current methods for targeted delivery, of an active agent, have numerous limitations in terms of efficacy and affectivity. Therefore, there is a need to develop more effective methods of targeted delivery.